24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Where does this info come from that is currently in the page? (unsigned) :Probably IMdB. OneWeirdDude (talk) 14:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Body When Kate takes Jack's call at the beginning of the episode, a body in a black bag is being pushed on a stretcher behind her. I think that means that it's a corpse only appearance for either James Harman or Jordan Reed, but not both, and we don't know which one.--Sampson789 (talk) 16:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Cheng's thugs Someone added the information of extras who played Cheng's goons in the episode: * Jozef Aoki as Cheng's Thug * Hideki Arichi as Cheng's Thug * Tatsujiro Oto as Cheng's Thug I can confirm that Aoki was in the episode, but not sure about the other two. Can anyone get information on them? --William (talk) 04:15, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. What's the deal with Jozef Aoki/Yusei Sugimoto? Two names for the same guy? :Seems like the other two are potential crew members (art department and sound department, respectively) who may have worked on the show. I guess it's possible they had cameos as Cheng's thugs. One of the guys in that scene looks a bit like Hideki Arichi - he's just in the background but I got two shots of the character here. There aren't any decent photos of Tatsujiro Oto online but perhaps he is there somewhere too?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:02, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::found a pic of Tatsujiro Oto, but can't see him in this episode--Acer4666 (talk) 11:20, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, found a guy that looks like him. Here's a gallery of all the henchmen in that scene--Acer4666 (talk) 11:29, June 22, 2015 (UTC) File:9x10 Chinese technician.jpg|Dan Li File:9x11 Chinese thug.jpg|Jonathan Chan-Pensley File:9x10 Yusei Sugimoto.jpg|Yusei Sugimoto/Jozef Aoki File:9x11 Hideki Arichi.jpg|Hideki Arichi File:9x11 Tatsujiro Oto.jpg|Tatsujiro Oto File:9x10 Thug.jpg|Richard Wu File:9x10 Cheng hat thug.jpg|Vincent Wang :Ah, the two "unidentified" guys are in the next episode too and are the two who are involved in the pipe fight with Chloe, so I guess they may be stunt performers. The one with the cap looks like Vincent Wang--Acer4666 (talk) 12:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Great findings! When I first tracked Sugimoto down, he was simply credited as "Yusei" on IMDB but since I found his surname sugimoto I uploaded the photo with his full name on it. Apparently he changed his name afterwards. Let's just use the name Jozef Aoki to keep it simple, since his name didn't appear on screen. ::So Arichi and Oto are indeed art department and sound department crew members right? Making cameos? ::Agreed on Vincent Wang too. --William (talk) 12:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::All makes sense. I thought perhaps Rob Ho for the last unidentified guy, and have emailed to ask--Acer4666 (talk) 12:57, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::So can we break down which character is first seen and last seen when, who gets killed by who and who had dialogue if any?--Gunman6 (talk) 20:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Rob Ho identified the other guy as Richard Wu, and I found a behind the scenes pic of Richard Wu in costume as that character. :::Richard Wu's character seems to say "stay right there" as he holds a gun on Adrian Cross, despite his lips very obviously not moving, but despite the bad dubbing there's no-one else in the room who would be saying that. So I guess he gets an unnamed entry? :::All of these people appear in 9x10 and 9x11, and I see everyone except Hideki Arichi, Richard Wu and Vincent Wang in 9x12. I don't see any of them get killed except for Dan Li's character--Acer4666 (talk) 00:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that Wu did appear in the finale episode. See here and here. He was the first of the five clowns killed during Jack's killing spree. ::Did Rob Ho say he had any role specifically? --William (talk) 04:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah cool, nice spot! Is that also Vincent Wang as the cap thug to the right of the stairs? :::Rob Ho just said about the protestor. He said he originally had lines but they were cut from the episode. I asked if he had any other roles and am waiting to hear back--Acer4666 (talk) 09:41, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah no I take it back about the cap guy to the right of the stairs - you see that guy earlier and he is bald, so not Vincent Wang--Acer4666 (talk) 15:41, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you have any luck finding this dude? He's Jean-Paul Ly's cohort in the galley. --William (talk) 15:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Nah, I was looking for him yesterday :( tho I think I spotted these four running down the stairs after Jack's shooting spree (Fauzie Fay, Isky Fay, Jamie Cho, Matt Cho)--Acer4666 (talk) 15:50, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Coulnd't open the instagram. And yeah though I've seen the Fay brothers and Cho brothers' BTS photo, I didn't see them in the actual episode. The only noticeable Asian guy running down the stairs was this guy. :::BTW I'll leave for South Korea tomorrow and will be inactive for a couple of weeks. Please inform if you have some new findings! Thanks:) William (talk) 09:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah that guy you linked to I believe is Fauzie Fay as he wearing the exact same clothes as the BTS photo. The guys behind I think are Isky Fay, then Jamie cho, then Matt Cho based on clothing but it's hard to be sure. ::Rob Ho said the protestor was his only role. Have a good time in South Korea!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:53, June 24, 2015 (UTC)